RWBY's Gemini (Rewrite)
by NerveWrecker
Summary: So Sam dies and wishes for Gemini an ability which divides his soul in two creating a "clone" of him, gets reincarnated into RWBY, you know the usual, oh hey Crow is his... their(?) Dad... huh. Has elements of The Gamer (more like a system though) (He has access to the status page and missions). Warning, this is kind of a self-insert, kind of OC, for anyone that doesn't like that
1. Snow and Onyx

**Been reading a bunch of RWBY fanfics again and got an idea stuck in my head, I'm taking the idea of the MC's being adopted by Crow from a fanfiction called RWBY New Game by Unlimited Fic Works so credit's on that to him, hell his MC was even named Onyx which is the same name as one of mine so... yeah, anyway, it's a Gamer fic so for anyone interested go ahead and check it out. I'm thinking of taking a more "Realistic" route and try to keep the MC's in a power level either similar to the RWBY team or slightly more powerful (most likely the second) without going overboard, keep in mind though that I won't be making the story too dark or anything like that, that's not my thing. Either way I'll also leave a warning right now that I'm writing this for fun and I don't know if or when i'll drop it mid writing, any author out there is free to adopt the story or concept if they want to, go wild. Also another warning the part pre-reincarnation is the same as in the other story I posted, literally copy paste, so if you already read that feel free to skip ahead. That being said, good reading, Nerve out **

As Sam lay on the road dying, looking at the blue sky he tried to hold back a sigh which then devolved to a coughing fit mixed with blood.

It was pretty stupid really, cliche even.

So the first thought that came to his mind now was.

'To die saving someone from getting run over… what is this, a shitty novel?'

Not that he regretted it though, the person he saved was actually the daughter of his neighbors.

She was a cute kid really.

Only 11 little years she had lived, he couldn't bring himself to let her life end so shortly, not when she was still so naive and pure.

Besides, he didn't have much of a will to live either way.

Call him weak if you want, but he just couldn't find anything to give him drive, something that made him tick, an objective, a goal, something, anything!

But he couldn't.

Not for a lack of trying though, because try he did.

Try he did…

Sports like football, rugby, baseball, tennis at the start.

When that didn't work he tried martial arts like Muay Thai, boxing, karate, judo

That one worked for a while but even then it still felt something was missing.

So he searched for what it was and after a long time he understood what it was that he was missing.

A purpose.

When he came to that conclusion, something seemed to click and he felt like he was right

So he tried to find one.

And God now thinking back on it wasn't that a waste of time

You see Sam didn't have any parents, they died when he was young

Then came his Uncle, who took care of him for a while until he had to move because of his job

Sam wanted to stay, didn't want to leave the place he was used to calling home, so his Uncle let him stay, and asked for the neighbors to help check up on him every once in a while

They of course agreed, the place was a close neighborhood where everyone knew each other and they knew how his parents died.

But that's the thing, if a kid went through enough shit it would come to no surprise if he matured early, not to mention that he was already a pretty mature kid before his parents died.

But with the death of his parents and change of guardian, and then almost moving from what he considered home if he didn't manage to convince his Uncle, plus living alone through the rest of his life, naivety was a thing he didn't need, it was unnecessary, a burden and potentially dangerous

But when you stop being naive you start seeing how the world works, or at least what you usually overlook

Things like how people talk behind your back, understanding that people lie, knowing that you can't trust everyone, to name a few

Even reading people's expressions and looking for the signs of when they lie, which he decided to learn a long time ago due to curiosity, and boy do they lie a lot

Thinking back on it he was surprised he didn't turn out a cynic but he could also guess why that was

It was because he could understand why they did it.

He didn't really know why but he always found it easy to understand the reasons for people's actions, or more accurately, he always found it easy to understand the mindset of others

And so finding a purpose or an objective wasn't something easy

Much the opposite.

Charity seemed nice, but it didn't feel like it had any effect and felt like he was wasting time on a pointless endeavor, working to make money and get rich also didn't feel right, he didn't see the point to having so much money since he didn't have anything that he wanted it for, if anything it would only make him a target for robbers

Anything else he could think of also didn't feel right, so he decided to wait and see where life took him

He just wasn't expecting that it would be here

And so as the little girl cried on top of him while calling out big brother he let out a soft peaceful smile and said both to her and himself

"It's alright"

He then closed his eyes and stopped breathing and waited curious for what would happen now

Though this wasn't quite what he expected

Currently he was somewhere completely completely dark and in front of him floated a blue interface box with the words

_You have been selected to be reincarnated in a fantasy world_

_(Due to this you are allowed to keep your memories after reincarnation)_

_Do you accept?_

_Yes/No_

"Hum… yes?"

_Due to your world not having supernatural powers you are allowed to choose an ability to reincarnate with._

_To do so think of the ability you wish and you shall be presented with the specifics of the ability with either an improvement of what was thought or a downgrade _

'An ability huh?

So like the cheats that appear in novels... actually scratch that I'd rather not think of that…

But what should I choose?

What about a time ability, that would be awesome.

Actually that would probably be downgraded.'

Then he thought of how lonely his last life was bit his lip

"This is probably a bad idea but… is it possible to duplicate me while keeping my minds somewhat connected?"

A response came immediately

_Negative_

He let out a sigh

"Right, thought so…"

Then an idea struck him

"What about splitting my soul, and keeping a connection or something?"

This time the response took a while

_There has been found a world in which the ability is possible, displaying specifics _

**_Gemini_**_: Your soul is split in two and forces the creation of twins during your creation and rebirth _

_The two will have their souls connected due to initially being only one _

_After birth the souls will eventually develop to be comparable to a normal soul after enough time_

_Through the connection the two individuals will automatically share knowledge and skill(private knowledge can be retained by choice)_

_Basic understanding of each other's intentions through the connection_

_Training of the body will be shared equally between the two(slowed to 50% individually)_

_Do you wish to choose this ability?_

_Yes/No_

Sam was dumbfounded

"It… It actually worked…"

He wasn't expecting it to actually work since he wasn't sure if souls were even a thing, and even if they were, messing with the soul probably wasn't easy

Though thinking about it properly he was dead…

"Y-Yes"

_Are you sure?_

_This ability will not improve any more than this_

That gave him a bit of a pause but after thinking about it for a moment he made his decision.

"Yes"

The ability was already very powerful, probably stupidly so, and this way he wouldn't have to be somewhere unknown alone.

He didn't want to be alone again.

_Ability has been confirmed _

_You shall now be reincarnated_

_Good luck in your new life_

He started to feel tired like he hadn't slept for a week straight but because he knew why, he slowly closed his eyes and whispered.

"Thank you"

* * *

The following moments were all a blur with Sam... or Snow and Onyx now, constantly going in and out of consciousness.

They couldn't remember being born which was... honestly, relieving, imagining being born is already scary enough, there was no need to actually experience it. Their first memory or moment of awareness, call it what you will, was when they were in what they assumed was their mother's arms. She looked like a sweet woman, round face, blue eyes, white hair and surprisingly matching white furred cat ears, though... currently she was white as sheet.

It was currently night as they lay in their mother's arms while she leaned against a tree while bleeding out.

Faintly, the sound of a twig snapping was heard making the mother's head snap in the direction of the sound with a fearful expression which quickly turned to relief when she noticed it wasn't a grimm. Unfortunately for Snow and Onyx though their newborn baby eyes didn't allow them to properly make out much besides a blur of white, grey, black and red, and even that was difficult to make out since moving was currently impossible.

"You, huh... You okay?" The awkwardness and worry in the man's voice was evident to anyone which earned him a pained chuckle from the Mother.

"_No_... not really, although I guess that was apparent" She paused for a moment and gave the man a pained smile "Could you... could you tell me your name?"

The man was silent for a moment in hesitation before answering with a nod. "Qrow, my name is Qrow Branwen, I'm a Huntsman"

The Woman nodded and turned to face her sons. "I... I'm going to die... please, take them" She reached her arms slightly out in Qrow's direction as she said that, giving the kids to Qrow, to which he quickly rushed forward a took them in his arms, before she continued with the rest of her strength. "The one with white hair is Snow, and the one with black hair is Onyx" She took a moment to look at them one final time, before turning to Qrow again with a final soft smile. "Please take care of them for me"

Qrow watched as the light slowly faded from her eyes as she closed them with a smile before turning to the kids now in his hands and sighing. He then took a proper look at them. Snow had inherited his Mother's appearance with him having blue eyes, white hair and white cat ears. Onyx, meanwhile, was the complete opposite, while Snow was all white he was all black, black hair, black cat ears and finishing with dark brown eyes. Qrow gave them a mixture of a wry and bitter smile before saying. "Well who knows, maybe you guys will be my lucky stars"

He then started walking home.

Meanwhile the two babies he carried where distracted with something else.

**[Perk Acquired]**

**[Qrow's Lucky Stars]**

**[Effects: As long as you live you live you negate Qrow's bad luck given passively by his Semblance]**

The notification came as a surprise, but thinking back to when he... they died, the blue menu did seem familiar...

Onyx quickly used the Gemini telepathy to ask Snow excitedly {You think it's The Gamer?} Gemini's telepathy was easy to figure out and use, they simply had to think about something with the intention of saying it to each other

{It seems like it, what with the blue window, let's just try it out... **Status**} Following which a blue window appeared in front of both of them.

**[Status]**

**Name: Snow & Onyx**

**Age: 0**

**Race: Faunus**

**STR: 0.01**

**CON: 0.1**

**AGI: 0.01**

**DEX: 0.01**

**INT: 1.6**

**WIS: 1.8**

**CHA: 0.6**

Snow mentally frowned {It's different from the status window from The Gamer...} A couple of things were missing, the HP, Stamina, since they were apparently in Remnant, Aura, and most importantly of all, it was missing the fucking levels so they couldn't level up

{Right, noticed, let's see if there's anything else, **Menu**}

**[Menu]**

**[Status]**

**[Perks]**

**[Skills]**

**[Missions]**

{Alright so we're missing a couple... a lot, of stuff, it's ok though, let's just think of this as a bonus} Onyx quickly came up with an excuse.

{Right... Well, we did ask for Gemini, not The Gamer so this is a bonus I guess} Snow gave a mental sigh before bringing up the perks.

**[Perks]**

**[Qrow's Lucky Stars]**

**[Effects: As long as you live you live you negate Qrow's bad luck given passively by his Semblance]**

**[Gemini Learning]**

**[Effects: Anything one of the users of learns will automatically be learned by the other]**

**[Gemini Growth]**

**[Effects: Stats are shared between users but are 2 times harder to increase]**

**[Gemini's Understanding]**

**[Effect: Due to the connection between the users souls the two are able to instinctively understand each others intentions, thus improving coordination]**

**[Faunus Inheritance]**

**[Effects: Night Vision, Improved hearing, Improved growth rate in Dexterity and Agility, Discriminated against by some humans]**

**[Divided Soul]**

**[Your soul was divided in two during the creation of Gemini, as such you have half the aura you would usually have]**

{Oh boy... That's a dozzie, racism uh?} Snow already felt a headache coming while thinking of the implications.

{Relax! We're with Qrow, someone would have to be crazy to mess with him... I think...}

{You think... _*Sigh*_ Let's just hope you're right} They then followed on to the skills.

**[Skills]**

**[Gemini Telepathy]**

**[Effects: Telepathy is possible between the two users through the Gemini soul connection]**

{That's... surprisingly empty} Onyx expressed in confusion {Maybe the requirements to be included in the list are harsh?}

{Your guess is as good as mine}

Checking out the missions the found it empty so they came back to the status.

**[Status]**

**Name: Snow & Onyx**

**Age: 0**

**Race: Faunus**

**STR: 0.01**

**CON: 0.1**

**AGI: 0.01**

**DEX: 0.01**

**INT: 1.6**

**WIS: 1.8**

**CHA: 0.6**

Wanting to find out what each stat represented Onyx started saying random trigger phrases in hopes of getting a description, finally getting one with **[Status Help]**

**[STR or Strength, simply represents the strength of the users]**

**[CON or Constitution, stands for how tough the body of the users is, from how well it stands against attacks to how well it resists diseases and poisons]**

**[AGI or Agility, is how fast the users are, from how fast you run to your reaction speed]**

**[DEX or Dexterity, stands for the amount of control the users have over their body, a high Dexterity also improves how easy it is to handle weapons]**

**[INT or Intelligence, represents the learning ability of the users]**

**[WIS or Wisdom, represents how well the users can use what they learned]**

**[CHA or Charisma, stands for the appearance of the users and your ability to understand and talk to people (EQ)]**

Snow and Onyx looked at it for a while before Snow came in with the verdict.

{...It's all important...} Strength was needed to dish out damage, Constitution was needed to take it, Agility was needed for speed and reaction speed, Dexterity for using weapons well, Intelligence and Wisdom were one of the most important since they improved learning speed and application of learned things, and Charisma was necessary to get allies and cooperate with others.

{I'm actually ok with not having to choose where to focus my stats on, yup, this is fine}

Snow inwardly sighed and looked at Qrow who had been carrying them silently all the way.

'At least this life won't be boring'


	2. 5 Years

**I thought I'd clear this up in the beginning s since it's kind of important, the knowledge that Snow and Onyx have of the "future" is based on what I knew when I started writing the first chapter (Since I will look up a lot of facts and tidbits on the wiki and probably watch what I haven't of ruby) that knowledge being: watching volume 1 and 2 of the series, and a crapton of fanfictions(mainly The Gamer, OC/SI and some others sprinkled in there) and as such we can probably agree that what they know is... spotty, and not completely reliable, something the both of them acknowledge. That's all, have fun reading.**

* * *

5 years had gone by since the day Qrow had taken upon himself to take care of Snow and Onyx, and in those 5 years... a lot happened

Firstly, they met Ruby and Yang, which is good. They ended up spending a good amount of time at Taiyang and Summer's house since Qrow was completely completely clueless on how to take care of kids, hell, the first place he brought them the night he took them from their mother was to their house, to which he was presented with the stunned silence of Tai and Summer when they saw him with kids in his arms, Onyx had joked with Snow that they probably never expected him to do something that required as much responsibility as raising kids.

On that note they also met Summer and Taiyang, Summer was a sweet woman, high spirited, caring, warm, makes the best cookies _**ever**_ and all in all, as Yang likes to call her, a super mom. Meanwhile, Taiyang was... well the best way to describe him would be the stereotypical cool dad, dad jokes and puns galore, playfull, also caring, especially to Yang and Ruby, the man treated them like two little treasures, overall a good guy.

Which was what happened two years ago all the worse.

Summer died.

Snow had been thinking of ways in which he and Onyx should go about to make sure she survived, like saying that they had a bad feeling about a mission she went on when they thought that _that _was the mission when it happened but... they couldn't do anything.

It was just like they remembered it being described, one day she just went on a mission and... just didn't come back.

Summer was a huntress who took missions fairly often. Onyx had reasoned with Snow that it was probably due to her wish to help people, so it was normal to see her go on missions. The two of them had gotten the habit of watching her prepare for missions when they were able to, trying to see if there was anything strange, was she panicked, was she serious, was this mission more important than others, that was their thought process as they watched her prepare. If they noticed anything they wanted to either ask her not to go or beg Qrow or even Taiyang to go with her... Except nothing seemed wrong.

She prepared, gathered her things, the whole time the same usual smile on her face, said her goodbyes the same way she always did, baking a huge batch of cookies for all of us to eat as an apology for going away for a while.

Next thing you know Tai gets a call home, stays on the phone a couple of minutes and then ends the call with a face full of disbelief, completely dazed and staring at nothing, the man seemed... lost. If Qrow hadn't been there he'd likely have stayed in the same place for the whole day doing the same thing, staring a nothing, with looping thoughts bouncing around his head. Qrow had taken him aside to another room and talked to him for a couple of hours, when they came out Qrow's face was warped in a mixture of anger and pain, as Tai, he barely seemed better than before, he sat down on the couch with almost the same dazed face he had before and stayed there.

Yang and Ruby were told by Qrow that Summer wasn't going to be coming back, though whether Ruby even understood what was happening was anyone's guess, while Yang broke down crying until she fell asleep.

The following days were... depressing would be the best word to describe them.

Qrow had to go to signal to teach, a job which he had gotten with Tai's help to stay at Patch because of Snow and Onyx, so he couldn't really hold down the fort, and besides while he took the news better than Tai since he wasn't, you know, her _husband, _Qrow was also devastated, he probably had thoughts in the back of his mind about if it was his semblance that led to this.

Tai was a mess, he had gotten been dispensed from his job to mourn but soon had to go back, at the time he seemed like nothing but the shell of the man he once was, while Yang stayed most of the time closed in her room with Ruby.

As for Snow and Onyx, they were... bitter. Bitter that even though they already knew it **would** happen and in the end weren't able to do a thing. One day Summer Rose was there, the next she was dead. Think as they would they couldn't find anything strange in anything she did, for all they knew this was a routine mission, not that it mattered at this point, what was done was done. The guilt was still there though, the thought that maybe, just _maybe_ they could have prevented this lingered in the back of both of their minds.

And as if _that_ wasn't bad enough, Yang found out about Raven a couple months afterwards, apparently found an old photo of her. And Yang was either smarter Snow and Onyx gave her credit for or luckier than they thought, because without telling anyone about it one day when they both go with Qrow to signal, since they didn't want to stay at home, what with how stagnant the house now felt, she goes and puts Ruby in a handcart, waits until Tai goes out and sets off to find her mother.

Imagine their surprise when, at the end of the day, Qrow, Onyx and Snow get home, Onyx goes to check on the girls and the room is empty.

Quickly running down in a panic and informing Qrow the man is out the door like a hound let loose. Less than an hour later he is home with a bruised, haggard Yang and Ruby who was luckily asleep, marking the whole event as nothing more than a scare. Tai later got home, was informed _and_ given a hell of a scare by Yang's state, followed by dressing down which Yang took surprisingly quietly compared to the usual retorts she had.

On the positive side though, it seems like seeing the state that Yang was in and getting told by Qrow that she and Ruby almost got killed by beowolves, something he didn't tell Snow and Onyx, snapped Tai out of his depression. Yang also improved from that day forward and spent most of the time taking care of Ruby and playing with her.

The next year and a half went by mostly peacefully until the now present.

"Take us with you" Snow maintained his glare through narrowed eyes against Qrow as he said that, beside him Onyx stood doing the same while slightly scowling.

Qrow looked down at the kids he had come to consider his closest next of kin with an helpless expression and tried to persuade them "You know I can't do that, I'm gonna be traveling all over the place, you would have to leave all your friends behind, walk a crapton, no good food..."

Snow snorted at his attempt at persuading them while Onyx growled slightly and said while emphasizing each word "We don't care" Snow quickly followed up, not leaving time for Qrow to say anything "And besides, if you're that worried about us all you have to do is train us, you've only been giving us shitty excuses not to do so anyway, you know we don't have any friends here besides Yang and Ruby"

"Snow, language" Qrow warned Snow at his slip up while Snow only rolled his eyes at Qrow while grumbling under his breath. Meanwhile Qrow frowned while looking at them and considered Snow's words for a moment before shaking his head slightly "Look, I don't know what's going to be happening in my trips, if something happens I don't know if I can look over you"

Onyx knew what he was thinking so he shot straight at the heart of the matter "We know you're worried about your semblance" Qrow's eyes widened slightly in surprised which brought a grin to Onyx's face and a smirk to Snow's from the satisfaction of one upping Qrow, something they found hard to do most of the time "But from what we've seen it's never acted up"

"I'd beg differ" Qrow scowled and mumbled under his breath think back to Summer

Onyx bared his teeth and growled at Qrow again "You _**know**_ that wasn't your fault!"

They stood glaring at each other for a couple seconds before Snow let out a deep sigh and compromised "If you're that worried, then you can leave us at an inn or with an acquaintance in the area of your job while you take care of it" Snow paused for a moment before leveling a narrowed eyed glare at Qrow "But you **_will_ **train us, and train us seriously, not just a casual training" He paused again while maintaining his glare "And then when you think we're ready, I don't care if it takes years, you will take us with you, and not leave us behind like dead weight"

Qrow frowned and continued his glaring match with the both of them for a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile in the couch of the living room was Yang and Ruby pouting and sulking while hearing Snow, Onyx and Qrow arguing about going away. While they wouldn't admit it, or at least Yang wouldn't, the two of them had come to consider Snow and Onyx like brothers since they had lived with them since they were born. They already knew that their Uncle had to go, and even if they didn't want it to happen they couldn't do anything about it. And now the two they considered brothers were arguing with their Uncle to go away from them with him, needless to say they weren't happy about it.

As for Tai stood sat down looking at the whole situation with an amused smile on his situation. He had already been told by Qrow that Headmaster Ozpin had called him in and he would be doing going into service again. He also knew that there was probably something more going on since it was unusual for Ozpin to call someone directly, whatmore for Qrow to accept even now with Snow and Onyx around. He was surprised Qrow didn't ignore the call entirely, but he also trusted Qrow to tell him if it was something he should know, so he didn't ask, everyone has their secrets after all.

Eventually Qrow relaxed his frown and let a deep breath through his nose "Fine, you can come"

Onyx fist pumped in celebration while Snow gave a grin, never let it be said that Qrow was someone easy to convince, this was an argument that had been going on for almost a week, the only reason they went face to face with Qrow now was because tomorrow was the day he would take a bullhead flight for his mission, and as such they had ran out of time.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and gave a feral grin "I won't go easy on your training though, you'll train 'till you drop, and at the first complaint that I'm being to harsh that I hear, you're both coming back" At those words Snow and Onyx froze with strained smiles on their lips while in the living room Yang and Ruby looked at them with a grin, as for Tai he had long since broke down laughing, seeing Qrow struggle in an argument against two kids was way too funny for him.

Masterfully ignoring the laughter coming from the living room Snow responded with the same strained smile while Onyx lowered his head and sulked "O-Of course, wouldn't have it any other way"

Qrow continued to stare at them for a while longer with a playful light in his eyes in them before letting out a chuckle "Go and get your things ready, the bullhead comes in the morning, if you're not ready by then you're staying on land"

Those words sent the both of them running up the stairs to their room in a panic, after all this effort to convince him there was no way in hell they'd stay behind just because they didn't pack.

Watching the both of them run up the stairs Qrow's expression turned helpless again as he let out a sigh and scratched his head "The damn brats picked up a hell of glare from Summer..."

"She did have a way to glare others into agreeing with her" Tai said as he came into the Kitchen with a reminiscent smile on his face. He then turned to Qrow with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smirk "Thought you said you wouldn't be taking them with you, something about them being too young and weren't ready for training"

Qrow leveled a deadpan glare on Tai "I'd like to see you hold your own on an argument like that against Yang and Ruby" He paused before smirking and continuing "You'd probably break down like a wet piece of paper before long"

Tai at least had the decency of looking embarrassed as he coughed into his hand and looked away "What, me? Nah, I can say no to them"

Qrow nodded with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on his face "Sure~, keep telling that to yourself buddy"

* * *

**[Status]**

**Name: Snow & Onyx**

**Age: 5**

**Race: Faunus**

**(Stat: Before - After)**

**Str: 0.01 - 0.47**

**Con: 0.1 - 0.55**

**Agi: 0.01 - 0.7**

**Dex: 0.01 - 0.67**

**Int: 1.6 - 1.65**

**Wis: 1.8 - 1.83**

**Cha: 0.6 - 0.74**

**(In case it wasn't obvious the reason their physical stats haven't went past 1 (the average for human 'adult') because, one they're are still 5 years old and two because they haven't started training yet, their stats are already fairly high when taking that into account specialty, their Agility and Dexterity but those are mostly due to the [Faunus Inheritance] growth bonus, their stat increases came mostly from growing up so... yeah... . As for Intelligence and Wisdom they didn't increase much because... it's already high from their past life and they're kids, they aren't really learning much anything new that they didn't already know, so those two didn't have much of an opportunity to increase. And finally charisma it mostly increased due to their appearance, they're 'cute' 5 year olds, as for their social skills... Like Snow said they haven't really made any friends besides Yang and Ruby, what with being a teenager stuck in a child's body, if anything their social skills only deteriorated (And as much as I want to avoid the stereotype their appearance will be above average, not the kind to make woman horny at their sight like some authors make their characters though, just above average, I don't wanna be cringing at my own writing... I'm lingering to much on this, **_MOVING ON!_**)**

**As for the explanation on the stat increases this was mostly a one time thing so that you guys can understand my thought process on their stat increases since I'm doing those mostly by feeling. Another thing that I feel that I should explain is that I intend to use the Gamer features mostly as an method to show their growth and will not take a major importance in the story, they're important, yes, but not the main point, I guess that's what I'm trying to say(?).**

**By the way... please have mercy on my English since it's not my first language...**

**Watch me post this, and then remember something that I forgot to write about...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, feel free to leave any questions on the reviews, I'll do my best to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Nerve out!**


	3. Goodbye's

**Heya, Nerve here, I'm gonna answer the reviews in the beginning of the chapter since they're referencing to previous chapter, I'm gonna do this here from now forward so for anyone not interested in that feel free to skip ahead.**

**(Reviewer: R: **Review

**A: Answer**

**I'm gonna take this format for this)**

**InfinityZeroDWalker: R:**I really like the story so far. I can only encourage you to continue. Also is Gemini there semblance? I think the fact they could each develop there own semblance after some point would be neat, especially since they are still conected as twins. Truthfully it doesn't sound as OP as you make it simply because it has drawbacks unless they get perks negating that, but the idea is really great.

**A: The mental outline that I have in my head for the future of the story says that yes, they will have semblances of their own, the only problem with that plan at the moment is... *sweats* I haven't decided on what their semblances will be! I have thought of a couple, like telekinesis for Snow and eventually he'd learn to use it as if it were hands, being able to use his sword techniques with it (It being Snow is due to the personality development that I have in mind for Snow), Psychometry, always found that power kinda cool for some reason, I it was even in the other version of this story, the plan was to use it for investigation and learning weapon ****techniques**** from ****their seeing their history, it'd even ****synergize**** with Gemini since the knowledge/****techniques**** would get ****transmitted**** between them, the other power in the other version was combat ****foresight, being able to see future moves of the ****opponent**** ahead of time. I've thought of a bunch and discarded a bunch, I'm currently ****heavily**** leaning to telekinesis for Snow but for Onyx I haven't thought of a good one, I'm entirely open to ****suggestions either way though since it'll help jog my mind for ideas even if I don't end up using them. Phew, I really rambled on that didn't I, either way the strong points of Gemini from the cenarios I've come up in my head have been the Learning point, since as they learn their knowledge ****transmitted**** between them will have their ****approaches**** to the problem what one discorvers can be ****different**** from the other even if it's the same problem, and to the knowledge ****transmitted**** they may have something more to add up and that gets ****transmitted**** back, it creates a sort of feedback, TLDR: 1+1 = more than 2 XD, another would be obviously their Cooperation, I think that's self explanatory, and Telepathy since they can use it even at long distances. Alright I rambled enough, so I'm gonna stop now...**

**Chadcalebt: R: **I think you're trying to advance the plot to fast, 1: you're glossing over all the details, like the 'brotherly' relationship, the creepy 'never talking to each other but understanding each other' thing being frustrating and creepy. What were the boys' reaction to the loss of summer. Don't just tell us what happened, show us with words!

**A: I guess I did overlook that, what was on my mind as I was writing was 'They're 3 years old, what the fuck can they even do, no one takes kids seriously, and it's not like they're any strong either' so I wanted to run through that time period quickly. I probably ended up overlooking what I could have done because of that, like what you said, ****_'_****_never talking to each other but understanding each other' _****IS another good fucking reason for why they didn't make any friends besides Yang and Ruby, other kids end up thinking they're `freaks´ and `weird´ostracizing the both of them, it's nothing that we don't already know, kids may be ****innocent but they are also cruel just because of not knowing better. Like they say `Hindsight is 20/20, thank you for the advice though, I can't really go back and rewrite the chapter again but you can be sure that I'll try and take your advice into account in the future ones**

**V10D: R: **I'm honestly surprised to find out English isn't your first language because I didn't notice any obvious mistakes and if there were any they were small enough for my mind to fix them without me noticing so good job, keep up the good work

**A: NerveWrecker has received [Ego Boost] buff from V10D. *Fist pump* Fuck yeah! Thank you!**

**Jonathandkl11: R: **It has a lot of potential and I would like to see it until the end

**A: You said it, not me. Honestly though, I'm flattered, thank you!**

* * *

{I think we're forgetting something...} Snow yawned as he transmitted that thought to Onyx

{Oh come on...} Onyx dragged out almost in agony while still getting up from bed {Look, we already stayed up late last night and checked everything twice over , even the status, what the hell would we even be forgetting...}

Snow started dressing for the trip, since they had less than an hour left before the flight, while thinking in silence. Onyx also finally got out of bed and caught the clothes Snow threw at him which he routinely started dressing

Eventually, when Snow finished dressing he shook his absent mindedly "I don't know, just have that nagging feeling in the back of my mind..."

Onyx, who had already finished dressing stood by the door with droopy eyes and his cat ears flat against his head as he waited for Snow so they could go down "It shouldn't be that important then... *Yawn* God do I wish I could drink coffee"

Snow shook his head to clear his thoughts and answered with a wry smile as he walked towards Onyx "So do I, but we promised Summer when we got caught last time, only when we're 12, remember?"

Onyx just grunted in response and opened the door before eventually asking as they were walking down the stairs {Why was it twelve again?}

Snow shrugged his shoulders slightly {She never did say, but I'm guessing it's because that's when Signal starts admitting?}

{What's that gotta do with my coffee though?!}

Snow shrugged again and shook his head with a helpless expression {Your guess is as good as mine}

When they finally reached kitchen to eat breakfast, they found Tai along with Yang and Ruby at the table eating breakfast while Qrow stood by the counter with a mug of coffee in hand making receive glares of jealousy from the two. Glares which were completely dismissed when they noticed the pout and sad puppy eyes Yang and Ruby were giving the two of them.

{Alright, so... I take it back, it was important} Onyx quickly transmitted to Snow while looking at the girls with an awkward expression

{You know that doesn't help with anything right?} Snow had a similar expression to Onyx's. He then looked at their seats on the table and noticed them empty {I...I think they made Tai not prepare food for us...}

Onyx snapped his head to where Snow was looking and felt like crying {No way...you don't joke with a man's food that's... that's, like, a rule!}

Snow gave a short sigh and a nod before saying {Well, I'll go get the food, good luck}

Onyx turned his head to look at Snow only to see him already at the counter preparing breakfast for the both of them {Traitor!}

Snow skillfully pretended not to listen to his cries and continued preparing food, waiting for the storm to pass

Seeing that Snow had decided to leave him to the wolves the only thing he could do was gather his wits and make his way to his seat while mentally noting this down to pay Snow back in the future

Finally taking his seat he looked towards Ruby and Yang who just continued to eat while ignoring him, turning to Tai he saw him resting his head in his head while looking at him with an amused look on his face, deadpanning Onyx said "Funny, want popcorn to go with the show?"

Tai chuckled "I wouldn't mind, if I'm being honest, after all what's a good show without popcorn"

Onyx raised an eyebrow and nodded faintly before calling out "Snow! The Tryhard Jockster wants popcorn!"

There was a snort from Qrow followed by a moment of silence as Snow tried to process what he heard "...Got it!"

Smirking Onyx transmitted to Snow {Oh now you can hear me?} but that was also promptly ignored by Snow

Rolling his eyes also ignored Snow and turned to deal with the current problem "So... are you two just gonna ignore me?"

Hearing him address them Ruby glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking at Yang, seeing that she was still ignoring him she quickly copied her and did the same

Seeing this Onyx quickly came up with a plan. Since it seemed like Ruby was only doing this because Yang was dealing with Yang should resolve Ruby as well. "Look, I know that we should have warned the two of you before deciding to go away with Dad."

Yang glanced at him for a moment before turning away with a humph

Luckily for Onyx this was when Snow came back with their food and took over the conversation from Onyx with a sigh "It's not like we're going away forever, we'll still visit once in a while in between missions" That seemed to get their attention, so he quickly pointed to Qrow with his hand "Right Dad?"

Qrow looked at Snow and Onyx with an amused look for a moment before turning to address Yang and Ruby who were now looking at him, waiting for his confirmation, so he nodded before saying "That is the plan, cool huntsman still have to relax every once in a while after all"

Snow and Onyx looked at the girls to see if they managed to convince them.

Yang was still pouting slightly but seemed less mad at them while Ruby was already gushing at them with shining eyes "You're going with uncle Qrow to learn how to be heros right!? That's soooo cool!"

Snow quickly placated Ruby "We'll be training to be huntsman, and from what Dad said it's not going to be too fun..."

Ruby continued gushing while seemingly ignoring what he said "...And you'll catch bad guy's like, like, wosh, kappow! And then save the day!"

Qrow who was listening from the side approached and said "Allright squirts, finish eating a go get your stuff we need to get going if we're gonna catch that flight" What he didn't say was that the pilot would wait for them even if they were late since he was only there for them

Onyx and Snow still quickly finished their toasts and chocolate milk before rushing up the stairs to their room and coming down 5 minutes later with bags on their back. The bags didn't have much in them just a couple books, snacks and essentials for traveling

Qrow who was waiting at the door looked at them for a moment and nodded "Go say your goodbyes, and then let's go"

The two of them nodded at took of their bags and left them by the door before going to the kitchen where Tai, Ruby and Yang were still eating

Onyx was the one who started "Umm, we're gonna have to go now so we wanted to say goodbye" Snow nodded in agreement when they looked at them

Tai, seeing their awkwardness got up from his seat with a smirk on his face and went up to them before going down on one knee and pulling them into a hug "It's gonna be silent around here without you cheeky buggers around"

Snow got over his awkwardness and hugged Tai back before snorting in response "Like that'll happen, you know what other kids call us, 'The Silent Creeps'"

Onyx also gave an awkward but kept silent

Tai ruffled their hair as he got up making the both of them quickly back away and shook his head at them "Don't devalue yourself"

He then went back too eating, leaving space for Ruby to cannonball a hug into both of them making them almost fall down "You have to tell me everything when you come back!"

Onyx pat her head awkwardly as he answered "Of course, wouldn't want you mad at us after all"

Snow nodded and added "We'll even bring any new cookies we find"

At that they heard Ruby gasp and look at Snow with wide shinny and serious eyes "Really!? Promise?!"

Snow chuckled and nodded with a smirk "Promise"

Ruby then let go and went back to her seat with a smile on her face

They then stood there and looked at Yang who was looking at the both of them with a pout

Seeing that she was conflicted in whether or not to come and say goodbye to them Onyx took advantage of this to tease her "Sooooo, is the little dragon to prideful to say goodbye?"

Seeing what Onyx was doing Snow followed is lead and said with a smirk "Dragons are prideful creatures after all, I guess we'll have to leave like this" As he finished saying that he turned around and started walking away along with Onyx who did the same

Behind them they heard a gasp followed by rushed steps and finally a hug

Turning around they gave a hug back and Onyx continued teasing "Uh? It seems like we're worth more than a dragons pride"

Snow just snorted and decided to keep silent, a smart move since Yang decided to take revenge by stepping on Onyx's shoes making him hiss in pain.

They stood there hugging in silence for a couple seconds before Yang sighed "You guys are mean"

Onyx snorted and quipped back "That's still up for debate" which earned him a glare from Yang

Snow smirked {You'd think you'd learn, isn't she still stepping on your toes?}

Onyx gave a pained smirk back {If I'm gonna have my toes stepped on, the minimum I can do is make it so she doesn't enjoy it}

Snow rolled his eyes and released his hug from Yang "We're gonna have to go now, Dad's waiting by the door, don't wanna keep him waiting"

Tai gave a chuckle at that "Don't want him to be moody after all, you kids go on ahead"

The two of them gave Tai a grateful nod and turned around walking out of the kitchen. As they were going out they turned around and waved goodbye to everyone "We'll see you later!"

Watching them coming out of the kitchen Qrow said with a faint smile "All ready?"

The two of them went over to their bags and gave a last check before nodding with serious looks on their face "Ready"

Qrow nodded back to them with a smirk and went out the door "Let's go then"

As they went out the door they heard something they weren't expecting

**[New Quest!]**

**[Meeting the Cast]**

**[Objectives: Meet the members of future teams RWBY & JNPR before enrolling in Beacon]**

**[Rewards: 0.1 Free Stat Points per member met. (Currently Met: Ruby, Yang)]**

**[Awarded 0.2 Free Stat Points for meeting mission objectives]**

The two stared at the blue window for a while before glancing at each other grinning. At least they had a goal now

* * *

A man with white hair stood in front of a window drinking from a mug as he watched a bullhead land with a faint smile

"Sir, are you sure we should be assigning missions to Qrow, with what happened to Summer he also deserves some respite"

The man glanced at the blonde woman at his side and sighed lightly

"I know of your worries Glynda, but Qrow was the one to ask for missions, saying that it would be a good distraction" He stopped for a moment and shook his head slightly with a bitter smile "He is also one of the few trustable huntsman I have at my service, so I can't really say no when I have a stockpile missions that need to be done"

Hearing the helpless tone in the man's voice Glynda also sighed "I understand professor Ozpin"

Ozpin just nodded silently and went back to watching as Qrow came out from the bullhead with two kids following behind him, two faunus, one white haired and the other black haired making him raise an eyebrow in amusement "It truly is a strange sight isn't it?"

Glynda just continued staring at the scene with slightly widened eyes showing her astonishment as she nodded

Bellow Qrow looked up in their direction and gave a two finger salute while Snow and Onyx looked around full of curiosity

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and said with a smile "I'm curious to meet them, the children that Qrow took as his own"

* * *

**Phew, there, writing them saying their goodbyes was hard, it felt awkward, I guess I'm not too used to it**

**After some thought I decided to add that last part with Ozpin and Glynda, tell me your thoughts on that, was I trying too hard, was it good...**

**Well anyway Thank you for reading!**

**[Status]**

**Name: Snow & Onyx**

**Race: Faunus**

**Str: 0.47**

**Con; 0.55**

**Agi: 0.7**

**Dex: 0.67**

**Int: 1.65**

**Wis:1.83**

**Cha: 0.74**


End file.
